


Klaine Advent Drabbles 2014

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Finn Hudson mention, Kurt's Mom mention, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for the 2014 advent drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings (if applicable) will be mentioned in chapter notes, along with rating if necessary (most drabbles will be G-rated).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mentions of Finn's death and Kurt's mom's death

  *          **ache:** _an emotion experienced with painful or bittersweet intensity_



It will always be around, the pang when he looks at the perfume bottle hanging in a place of pride at the front of the tree. Like the one around his Mom's birthday, or Finn's, or any of the other important days that remind Kurt of them. They've stopped putting out the extra place settings a few years earlier -- Burt, Carole, and Kurt agreed that they wanted to _remember_ , but not think of the sadness of the empty spaces at the table -- but there are decorations on the tree in both the houses, there are traditions that come from the two people they miss.

It's been getting easier, only a dull ache that they all saw in each others' eyes, but it never really goes away completely. Kurt knows that Burt and Carole have each other, almost as sure as he is of having Blaine, and instead of dwelling on the pain from the past, they have something joyful to focus on this year. And yet, when his daughter climbs into Kurt's lap, and points at what she sees as an unusual and a little strange bauble, he can't help the tears that prickle in his eyes. She looks at him, unable to form the question she wants to ask with words just yet, and Kurt makes himself comfortable in front of the tree, settling her against his side.

"Let me tell you about your grandmother," he starts, and the pain settles in his mind like a reminder instead of a burden.


	2. Chapter 2

  *          **balance:** _an even distribution of weight enabling someone or something to remain upright and steady._



Blaine looks at the pile in the closet, and can't stop the sigh escaping his lips. There are boxes of all sizes, and no matter how he lined them up, he has to concede that there's no way he can bring them all out in one go. Not that he's going to let it stop him from trying to at least bring as many as he can in the first try.

They sway a little as he picks up the one that will _have to_ be the last, and he takes a tentative step forward to see if they're stacked steadily enough in his arms. At first it seems that they are, but he only gets as far as the bedroom door, where he realizes that one of them is too wide to fit through without turning it -- of course it's the one on the bottom.

"Blaine, honey," Kurt's voice comes from the other side of the pile. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to…" Blaine huffs, "…that's a rhetorical question, isn't it?"

He hears Kurt's quiet chuckle at first, and Blaine can feel the indignant pout forming on his lips.

"Why didn't you ask me to help, silly?" Kurt asks fondly, and Blaine's hands are suddenly a little emptier.

He peeks over the box that is now on top, and Kurt is looking back, his own hands now just as full as Blaine's, and a smile playing on his lips.

"I thought my balance was good enough to do this," Blaine shrugs.

"Come on, the more we stand around and talk, the more likely the kids are to wake up," Kurt lowers his voice as he speaks. "We have other things to balance -- like the tree that's still leaning a little to the left. Or both are families at dinner tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

  *          **cloud** : _(of someone's face or eyes) show an emotion such as worry, sorrow, or anger._



"It will be okay, Kurt," Blaine said as he reached for his husband's hand.

Kurt's face was hard to decipher, torn between wanting to believe Blaine's words and worrying about the same thing that's been keeping him up for a week now.

"It's the only thing she wanted, though," Kurt whispered back, looking at the computer screen.

"And she'll understand, honey," Blaine rubbed a hand over Kurt's back in a soothing motion. "It's not like she'll be disappointed over Santa Claus forgetting her anymore," he said with amusement in his voice.

Kurt's eyes clouded over again, and Blaine could feel him tense.

"That used to be easier," Kurt sighed. "We could just say that Santa's internet went down and he couldn't get the tickets."

Their daughter, now a teenager, had only made _one_ request for Christmas -- tickets to a concert of one of the new boybands that was leading the charts. But because of the demand, Kurt was staring gloomily at the "sold out" signs all over the booking site.

"We'll figure it out, okay?" Blaine tried to be reassuring, but he knew that Kurt was disappointed for a reason. "Hey, I know you didn't want me to pull strings with…"

Kurt looked up and there was a glimmer of hope mixed with hesitation in his eyes.

"Do you think he would…?"

"We can try," Blaine nodded. "And maybe it's time we bury that hatchet anyway."

"For her," Kurt whispered.

"For her," Blaine agreed, and he was already pulling his phone out to make a call he hasn't made in quite some time.


	4. Chapter 4

  *          **dessert** : _the sweet course eaten at the end of a meal_.



When Blaine gets home, he heads straight towards the kitchen from which he can hear giggles and squealing -- sounds that he should be used to by now. He freezes in the door, though, and sneezes when a white cloud bursts into his face almost immediately.

"Oh my god, baby, I'm so sorry," Kurt's voice comes from the other side of the while cloud, and its apologetic tone is completely ruined by the giggles that follow it.

"What…" Blaine splutters when some of the flour -- which is what the white cloud is -- gets into his mouth.

He coughs and shakes his head, then he blinks a few times as he waits for the flour to settle. Kurt has backed up towards the big table in the center of the room, and he's glancing at Blaine with a sheepish expression.

"What happened?" Blaine asks finally, scanning the disaster that their kitchen has become.

"We wanted to build a gingerbread house," Kurt admits, and glances towards their daughter, who is on the other side of the table.

"It's a perfect dessert for Christmas, Dad!"

She only sounds a tiny bit more apologetic than Kurt, both of them looking at Blaine, who is still trying to brush off flour from his suit.

"How about next time you guys go easy on the ingredients?"

All he gets in response to his unimpressed tone is another round of giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

  *          **evening:** the period of time at the end of the day, usually from about 6 p.m. to bedtime.



"But Kuuuuuuuuuuuuurt," the whine grates immediately on Kurt's ears, and he frowns.

"No, it's not time yet," he says firmly.

"You said evening, and it's dark outside already."

"Just because it gets dark earlier in the day doesn't mean that the evening part of the day starts sooner," Kurt grumbles. "You can wait another few hours."

" _Hours_?"

"Yes, Blaine, hours," Kurt sighs. "It's barely four, we're not having dinner until six. _After_ dinner."

"You promised," Blaine pouts.

"And I'm keeping the promise, but we did agree on the evening."

Blaine sighs heavily and he burrows deeper under his blankets. Kurt frowns, noticing the slight shiver that runs across Blaine's body before he can cover it up with the blanket pile that he's made himself on the couch. It's their first Christmas in the new place, so _of course_ Blaine has caught the flu in the week just before the holidays. Kurt is on the verge of giving in and letting Blaine open the one present they promised they could open on Christmas Eve, when he notices the way Blaine is peeking from behind the covers, a very obvious glint in his eye.

"You're not feeling all that bad anymore, are you?" Kurt narrows his eyes.

Blaine has the decency to look at least a little sheepish.


End file.
